(1) Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION relates to an agricultural implement for soil erosion control.
(2) Prior Art
Erosion of soil from cultivated land often occurs as a consequence of rapid and unimpeded run-off of rain water.
The present invention has been devised with the general object of greatly reducing this without undue disturbance or up-turning of the soil which makes the land difficult to drive across. Another object achievable in preferred forms of the invention is to provide such an implement which is capable of operation over land which has been mulched with trash, and which will assist in penetration of the soil by the trash.